En las Sombras
by Luisa Ringo
Summary: Mokuba regreso a la ciudad tras 5 largos años de ausencia, para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece, el único que merece quedarse con Seto es el, nadie mas (Tabloidshipping) Tiene escenas BDSM


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52fd6a7e0dbb3d9473070de6c74a1a78"Realmente fue inesperado, pensé que había con el tiempo superado esas sensaciones prohibidas, sin embargo no podía negar lo obvio; me atraía, el amor es en ocasiones impredecible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bb7af24daa0e8a8044f5a5ea2a1e3b"Ahora que soy todo un hombre, no puedo negar más esto, me esforcé de verdad por superarlo, incluso me fui al extranjero a estudiar con la esperanza de dejar que este asunto maquiavélico se desvaneciera, de esa forma podría continuar mi camino sin complicaciones, para mi infortunio , no lo conseguí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc646a2620b8efdb09fd04fefdbda9fd"Si supiera el en cuantos pubs putrefactos de mala fama visite para olvidarlo, cuantas camas frías deje para dejar de soñar con su mirada tan brillante, profunda e intelectual sin lograrlo un poco, todas las duchas frías a la mitad de la noche para que esos sueños tan eróticos escaparan mágicamente, se avergonzaría al saber que de su "adorable hermanito" no quedan más que recuerdos en fotos viejas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d31e168c113c8a44d09dd2ee1e5e3644"Y aquí estoy luego de 5 largos años de no venir, respire con desgano, sigo sin creer que aún viva ahí; por fin la limusina se detuvo frente a la entrada de la majestuosa Mansión Kaiba donde los sirvientes que nunca se quedaban lo suficiente para aprender sus rostros o nombres esperaban en hilera a recibirme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e365dbf0a4b7073aba57d192c731ec"-Joven Kaiba es un honor tenerlo de regreso en el hogar, ha cambiado mucho, su hermano está en la empresa, me pidió que le avisara que llegara para cenar.-Hablo el siempre confiable Ronald/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb9f712f56bfdb372366109d6edd90e"-Gracias Ronald, es una pena que él no cambiara ni un poco; sé que iras a la empresa así que dile de mi parte que estoy aquí y que si no llega antes de que termine el día yo mismo iré por el/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a841efead1928dc93a130e1498f38d1"Sin decir más me dirigí adentro de la casa ignorando a la servidumbre, subí las escaleras, pero antes de pasar a mi cuarto, mire a un costado y ahí estaba, la habitación de él, negué con la cabeza tratando inútilmente de borrar estas ideas ridículas, me obligue a voltear dando un paso a mi cuarto, debía de ser fuerte, ya no más tormentos, yo también soy un Kaiba después de todo, orgulloso, frio, e inquebrantable, debo resistir ante esa clase de impulsos; fue lo que me repetí una y otra vez en la mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c1b743e7982d6e1a76102050ca4d36"Por desgracia para mí, así tienden a funcionar la fragilidad de las cosas en mi vida, no pude, soy débil, avente en el pasillo mi maleta, para abrir rápido la puerta, cerrar con seguro y deslizarme tras ella, cerrando los ojos y con el corazón latiendo fuerte en mi interior queriendo salir despavorido del pecho; lo que sentí al abrir los ojos despacio fue una nueva clase de dolor, entre decepción, asombro y una punzada en el alma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5abf6a0bedd2ddcaad31bee2d61f3d94"Me hizo cuestionarme seriamente la salud mental de Seto, estaba todo impecable, todo igual, las mismas cortinas, el mismo negro de las sabanas, los muebles viejos de Gozaguro, los libros apilados, las cortinas azules pálidas que cubrían sus ventanas; fue en ese momento que una euforia me hizo reír a carcajadas, no fue a causa de la alegría de volver a mi "hogar", fue de una tristeza autentica salida de una pesadilla cruel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8336852d16c12c39dbbba80edb0b9da8"¿Acaso es masoquista? ¿Qué el irme así no hizo que quisiera cambiar aunque sea algo de su vida? ¿Qué le impide destruir esta Mansión piedra por piedra y hacer algo útil con este terreno frio? Estoy tan furioso y agradecido a la vez. Soy en definitiva una mala persona.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1bbc87d690bc722ca855ebee3bd749"Me levante del piso para mirar detalladamente la habitación, algo tenía que haber cambiado, yo quiero creer que no fui yo el único de los dos en querer algo diferente, un último gesto de decepción fue lo que exprese, pero cuando me disponía a salir, sonreí ligeramente para acercarme a una almohada suya, la tome entre mis manos, acerque mi nariz a ella; fue justo ese momento en el que una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por mi mejilla, olía igual, ese olor tan masculino, elegante y fuerte que solo hacia resaltar su esencia, lo extrañe tanto, en verdad quería retractarme desde el momento en el que puse un pie fuera de la Mansión, pero ya era tarde, no quería que me siguiera viendo débil, frágil, e infantil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc939964fbbab5c9e648b5c2b28b950b"Con esos pensamientos logre salir con dignidad de la habitación de mi perdición; recogí mi maleta agradeciendo la intimidad de ese espacio, sin gran animo entre a mi habitación, a diferencia de cierta persona, pedí una remodelación a distancia, no por nada estaba tan resentido, me fui a tomar una larga ducha, acomode las pocas cosas que traía, y simplemente recorrí el lugar tratando de distraer mi mente para que las horas transcurrieran lo más pronto posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="194464ee99449bc9975608256d7b1818"Mis pasos, me llevaron al estudio de Seto, ese lugar donde discutimos por última vez, donde mi ira estallo, un escalofrió me helo la sangre, me resigne a recordar esa escena que me daba pesadillas recurrentes desde ese día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f165bdedaf2db88ca04e6944f983f5db"-FLASHBACK-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b39172611cc188eda8f55743a37495f7"Estaba frente a ti, con la carta de aprobación de la Universidad, nunca olvidare tu expresión de asombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fefe01bceba2868ef6122d9a3304d944"-Mokuba ¿Es enserio?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceae3986235697584e63853d5958b2c2"-Si lo es, me voy Seto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c2f6eea1ce5b8bfa045222d51b1554"-¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f22b5d562f8b49abbf6ee684efdf61"-Te lo dije desde hace 4 meses, ¿lo recuerdas?, pero bueno, desde que estas con lo de Atem poco te puede importar lo que me ocurra o lo que decida, me canse, llegue a mi límite, no puedo tolerar que prefieras a un muerto faraón que a alguien que ha estado contigo desde siempre, descuida, afortunadamente no eres el único genio aquí, yo me voy y no puedes hacer nada para convencerme de lo contrarío/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b674f8d88d515aae144e58b8bdc47d7"-Mokuba, esto no es por Atem...yo lo hago por.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1464f342269736e372e3bdc24543e3cb"-Si ya sé que Kaiba Corp, el negocio, la empresa, tu reputación, la tecnología, tus innovaciones son algo a lo que no vas a renunciar tan fácil, con el tiempo se volvió más importante que yo, mas importante incluso que tú, y lo lamento, pero yo no puedo pretender que no me duele como te estas destruyendo, no puedo permitir verte morir tras estos muros insípidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43a6e86becf549198bd195c6afc8aed"-Mokuba tu sabes que lo único que he querido es tu bienestar, eres mi hermanito, la única familia que tengo, yo debo cuidar de ti.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d340790a02a348abbff1d07cb4f38ec1"-¡Basta! Por favor ya no sigas con esto, yo no soy un niño débil, al que debes de encerrar en la torre más alta cual princesa, yo puedo cuidar de mí, no soy más tu adorable hermanito al que debes de cambiar los pañales, deja de verme con esos ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a12719ba16443fb92fe22a9da42b4ada"-Pero no importa cuánto crezcas, eres y siempre serás mi hermano menor, ¿Cómo pretendes que me quede tranquilo sabiendo que te vas a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí, de tu hogar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a33756367c39e33b988bedabaa6aebee"-¿Hogar? Que hipócrita eres, esto se ha quebrado, yo no olvido todas las noches que pase esperando bajo las escaleras hasta que llegaras, amanecía en mi cama sin poder hablar contigo, pasaban meses hasta que pudiéramos salir de paseo, tu y yo, ¿No te das cuenta?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d98c32ff259557e8704c008c1c099d"Hubo un enorme silencio entre los dos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no me correspondía estar ahí, en silencio me quite ese collar en forma de carta para dejarlo en tu escritorio, si despegar mi mirada de la tuya, camine al otro lado del escritorio quedando a centímetros de ti; sin poder contenerme te di un beso en los labios, fugaz, casto, casi imperceptible y te dije con una voz fría digna de ti/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dcaed204a615d81a90b2f0e17710ae1"-Yo me voy, adiós Seto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8084e4bf7708f94fca99014278b02ec"-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a219aaf8a139ac2ee9c0b4e9a84fcf7"Tu cara de shock total fue lo último que vi en persona, no quise voltear a verte, estaba muerto de celos, siempre Atem, era lo único que te escuchaba decir minuto a minuto, antes era yo lo más importante, fue duro para mi abandonarte, pero era más duro ver cómo me ignorabas, la forma en la que te desgastabas por él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="248fc135ee6087309d44c6f5c11c7028"Definitivamente fui egoísta, pero eso lo aprendí de ti, tu eres el hombre más egoísta que conozco, y sin embargo, aun sabiendo todo lo que eres, no deje de verte como una especie de dios inmortal, un héroe invencible, mi héroe, mi mejor amigo, e inevitablemente el amor de mi vida...el único amor que conocí fue el tuyo, inocente pero ahora sé que con la distancia se ha vuelto obsesivo y en cierto punto enfermizo, ¿Esta mal amar a la única persona que ha estado contigo siempre?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e52c87861ee73862594e31b37c94569"Al fin cayo la noche, la hora de la cena se acercaba, la servidumbre estaba atenta en cada detalle; yo solo veía el enorme reloj de aguja que avanzaba a su ritmo, un ritmo demasiado lento, frustrado camine al baño más cercano, para ir a mojar mi rostro con agua fría, no quería admitirlo pero sentía mucho miedo de encontrarme cara a cara con Seto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4d3c9910ec33cf6e3109ceece2c82f"¿Qué se suponía que le diría? No se supone que vaya frente a él con un enorme ramo de rosas azules, le diga calmadamente que me fui por los celos que sentía por Atem, por el hecho de que quiero que sea mío y se case conmigo; terminara llamando a un terapeuta infantil o pensara que me volví loco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d645cb5ffafe5c9be4e757d1f1245af"Di una mirada rápida hacia mi reflejo, por la alimentación junto con el ejercicio que hacia crecí creo que unos centímetros más que él, además de tener los músculos marcados, me corte el cabello dejando un toque rebelde tiñendo las puntas azul oscuro, además de una perforación en la oreja, las facciones infantiles ya no se veían en lo absoluto. No quería sonar egocentrista pero no estaba nada mal, era muy atractivo, no por nada miles de mujeres y hombres morían por mí, excepto irónicamente el hombre que no se dignaba a llegar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae0df9bcceb2852fc01e57830549a93"Salí del baño para de nuevo ir a ver el reloj, habían pasado treinta minutos luego de la hora establecida, ¡Muy bien! Al parecer nada lo haría llegar a casa temprano, subí furioso a mi cuarto tomando una pequeña mochila para dirigirme a la puerta principal, sin esperar más marque el número de Ronald./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0082bf5561d12318bd5accd895cb8a25"-Buenas Noches Joven Kaiba ¿Se le ofrece algo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25f62bbf8dc5cbb90e090dfd2bb6d6b6"-¿Seto sigue ahí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6503f4b59b74dd697ebcc7c408a38381"-Me temo que el proyecto se alargó un poco más de lo esperado Joven Kaiba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1693612f7be215763fc285ff071e1281"-Hazme un favor Ronald/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9547e4bfd7d00a6be2329c03c58ee588"-Lo que ordene Joven Kaiba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f09e7063ee8031e5f5454607a436c492"-¡No lo justifiques! ¡Voy a ir a Kaiba Corp ahora mismo!, una última cosa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f138115b542536811c09514e9f77254a"-¿Qué se le ofrece Joven Kaiba?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="297efdb06791d4809981f4555f77fd2b"-¡No dejes que salga de la empresa hasta que esté ahí!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f43382db3add20f683f6a053492111"-Como ordene Joven Kaiba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3831d6d85d9cd157edd53486b0c94898"Una ola de fastidio se apodero de su cuerpo, tomo su chaqueta de cuero negra para salir, afortunadamente tenía parte de su colección de motos en el garaje de la Mansión, se subió en una y arranco con fuerza directo a Kaiba Corp, una vez ahí se estaciono, tomo su mochila, entrando gloriosamente por la puerta hacia la recepción, donde estaba una secretaria/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="776360c527e21ab81dd72ad96539ea5a"-Buenas noches Señorita ¿Podría decirme dónde está Kaiba?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728632ae61def7b6c51b5c81da0c2704"-Buenas noches Joven, ¿Tiene una cita?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8889e8c3fc061a1939cb0e28092b1659"-Creo que no te has dado cuenta pero el Vicepresidente de esta empresa no necesita cita/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3df41f572ed589b0b6fedc0bad566b9"-¿Joven Kaiba?... es...es usted ¡Joven Kaiba! Una disculpa no lo reconocí, su hermano se encuentra en su oficina, hace dos minutos acabo la junta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="245821ed2bc46d25d471c0cd8cdc094b"-Muchas gracias Señorita, por favor no le avises que estoy por verlo, quiero darle una sorpresa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66872f4d38ab9451cc331502bdfc1393"-Lo que usted ordene Joven Kaiba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c962347196cda9a0d92c3cd56ca799e2"Subió al ascensor, apretando el botón del último piso, sintió que su estómago se retorcía por los nervios, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, su trayecto se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron dejando frente a él, la oficina del presidente que estaba emparejada. Parecían ser siglos de la última vez que estuvo parado frente a esa puerta, una emoción parecida a estar frente a la oficina donde trabajo hombro a hombro con él, más se reprimió los pensamientos nostálgicos, mientras seguida avanzando directo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d73ca7b984cee161e8cd9f65522c45e"Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar para encontrar a su adoración castaña desplomado en el sofá largo, se acercó con cautela solo para darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo, parecía mucho más delgado de como lo había dejado, su tez era más pálida de lo normal, tenía unas grandes ojeras, se había quitado la corbata, su camisa estaba abierta mostrando su torso musculoso; esa era la visión más gloriosa que había visto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ada5de86d70b50e1f2fa979f6f51e1a9"Bajo su mochila empezando a sacar su contenido, una pequeña parte de si le gritaba que se detuviera, que por favor reconsiderara lo que estaba por hacer; pero era tarde, ya nada podía detenerlo; una vez acomodadas las cosas frente a él; fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, no permitiría que nadie lo detuviera, había esperado tanto volver, tanto para este momento que no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara lo único por lo que volvió esta endemoniada ciudad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b66b3ddf2402e1f2b25d096230efb3"Seto era alguien regularmente de sueño ligero, siempre lo fue, pero los años no pasan gratis, por eso es que el cuerpo pide descanso ocasional, pero cuando tienes una agenda apretada, pocos son los momentos en los que puedes relajarte, nunca sospecharía que un hacker interno te sature cada momento libre de un día al otro, tampoco que ¨inocentes¨ acciones pagadas con sobornos como pastillas para dormir diluidas en el café a lo largo de varios días, incienso para dormir en el ventilador, música relajante en la oficina, largas jornadas laborales que te impidan moverte de donde estas; un sofá cómodo en la oficina casi tan bueno como una cama, eso podría dejar a cualquiera caer en tentación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05cacfc14799d7a5c86ed77e2f703b1e"Era una mala persona, una que aprendió lo más oscuro del ser amado para aplicarlo en su contra, jamás pensaría que alguien así podría traicionar, torcer, manipular, crear algo tan oscuro como lo que sucedería, pero a diferencia de su contraparte reconoció que es más fácil lograr todo lo que quieres con inteligencia, un toque de inocencia pretenciosa, y una pisca de carisma; de no ser por ello, no hubiera logrado tener este bello instante de privacidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0687e2cf330c0f42b0173086c4ab6165"-Seto.-susurro en su oído- mi amado Seto, yo ya no soy más tu hermanito, cuando despiertes dejaras de verme así, eres mío, solo mío.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90357ab100605030ffa438a16028a6b"Una sensación de victoria se expandió por su cuerpo, acaricio la mejilla de su adoración para bajar un poco más a su versión de la tierra prometida, lo desnudo a placer aprovechando para sentir su fría piel, era hermosa la visión que tenía frente a él, quería comenzar a probarla pero aun no era el momento/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85ed54604f2d6b81e558203a25eb3f5"De todas las cosas que aprendió con sus "compañeros" ocasionales en la cama, una cosa fue lo que más le definió, claro que hubo situaciones poco agradables pero realmente esto lo ponía al máximo, tomo la corbata de Seto para vendar sus ojos con fuerza, junto con unas cuerdas para asegurar sus muñecas a la base el sofá, el torso desnudo se llenó de líneas gruesas que atravesaban esa piel que pedía a gritos ser marcada, abrió las musculosas largas piernas lampiñas para dejarle una vista perfecta, casi había terminado, lo último fue algo muy erótico, ato con elegancia el miembro evitando que pudiera venirse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b189975d7a740f218905dfb9706589c9"Su voz interna de la conciencia, fue reemplazada por la del deseo y pasión, sin embargo, eso no lo satisfacía en totalidad, aún faltaba un elemento crucial; que su amado Seto despertara, eso podía solucionarse pronto, a la mano tenía una botella de agua fría, su mirada era más que perversa, vacío con lentitud aquel liquido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33b7ae9cfb26f763a7bc8e586913cf7d"- (1)PV Seto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b53e9ff899c49a0bba9fe332a24be0e"Estaba agotado, no quería admitirlo pero he estado ocupado como nunca, sin embargo mi despertar fue algo extraño, me sentía más frio de lo normal, ¿me dormí en la ducha? ¿Por qué me siento húmedo?, abrí los ojos para percatarme que estaba muy oscuro, no percibía nada, intente mover mis manos hacia mí pero fue inútil, tampoco mis piernas parecían responder, esto no estaba bien, nada bien en lo absoluto. Me moví tratando de incorporarme, pensé que esto es lo que me faltaba para culminar una semana horrible, ¡Estoy secuestrado! ¡Fantástico! Y justo cuando Mokuba se digna a regresar, de verdad ¿Esto podría ser peor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b81bd0a3151a3c3e671f524913e98b9"-¡Despertaste al fin! Pensé que nunca lo harías/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06f613b9776fd6f8ae2b72a4acd195ca"Deje de moverme para tratar de identificar esa voz, no recuerdo en este momento a alguien con ese tono de voz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86858e0a294cc134205ff059e80c3857"-Someterte fue más fácil de lo que pensé, realmente no esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero bueno era obvio, después de todo, es algo de familia ¿no lo crees Seto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bb5e0458e4765fb126889e1c84adbd6"La venda que tenía fue retirada, tarde un momento en enfocar la vista, una parte de mí no daba crédito a lo que veía, no, no puede ser...era Mokuba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e3ded4ef6034b34a489df53bfc0687d"- Fin PV Seto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ce1ed2d8bed43bdd6f65ac0cc348a2"-¡Mokuba!... ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Explícate ahora!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d147cc5861c1b3c1c4c5a03007665cc3"-¡Hola Seto! ¿Sorprendido? Veo que lo estas, ¿Qué hago? Vine a darte una sorpresa, ¿La ropa? Pues es algo que compre por ahí, ¿Qué es esto? Una declaración bastante seria, hablare con franqueza tanto que quizás te resulte algo incómodo pero bueno ya te tengo al fin tu total atención lejos de esas máquinas tuyas, distracciones aburridas, y gente muerta, me vas a escuchar, no me vas a interrumpir, ya después de un rato quizás entiendas a lo que me refiero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d079f4d9b283a2ba3c748b5ad25b25be"-Pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d824a8aeb8dfd61691b7fa2c5b03d57c"Puso de inmediato un pedazo de tela gruesa dentro de la boca de su dulce Seto, luego uso la corbata rodeando sus labios haciendo una mordaza temporal, la ato con fuerza y lo miro serio a los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaf1b040aaa1596ad9cf55d75192c73e"-Shhh! Silencio Seto, cuando dije que no me vas a interrumpir, lo dije de verdad y más te vale que me tomes en serio ¿Si?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ae7e9bf056dcdf400c323a515d8002"Al cruzar sus miradas, varias sensaciones desbordantes se transmitieron, Mokuba pensó en arrepentirse pero eso era más que imposible, estaba justo frente a el, justo como lo había deseado desde hace años, no lo iba a arruinar: saco un poco de valor para recostarse en el pecho de su hermano, para besar su piel, la sensación era adictiva, miro como la cara de Seto se contraía de sorpresa, se incorporó lo suficiente para besarlo a través de la mordaza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1585162db34a1a0b0724b245e07b51fc"-¿Te está quedando claro Seto?, yo Mokuba Kaiba te deseo de una forma no muy moral, ni aceptable; yo no quiero ser solo tu hermano, quiero que seas todo para mí, con todo lo que eso implica, por eso me fui, por eso he vuelto, te amo Seto, siempre te he amado, ¿lo entiendes? Yo si estoy vivo, respiro, siento; no como Atem que es algo que ya no pertenece aquí, y por si estás pensando que esto es una especie de broma, reconsidera tus pensamientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9112db6b9430789d34b86a5add50238c"En ese momento deje de hablar, me concentre en el cuerpo que tantas noches había soñado tenerlo entre mis brazos, sabía que se resistiría al placer que mis caricias podían darle, no importa siempre hay métodos para someter el espíritu inquebrantable de mi amado Seto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b0422aac04e2cad8e094934c4e64e24"Fui directamente a sus pezones que comenzaban a estar duros, les di un tratamiento especial de mordidas, jalones, besos con caricias: sentía como debajo se resistía gimiendo, tratando inútilmente de zafarse de mis ataduras, vaya que es triste que me subestime de esa manera; creo que es justo que le enseñe un par de trucos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734a64e7718a6523de23e02b26500132"-¡Mira Seto! Sé que estas algo tenso, así que traje esto especialmente para nosotros/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71add0ac7f45a5980ef1c0f410463271"Le mostré parte del interior de la mochila, varios vibradores de diferentes tamaños se lograron distinguir, junto con una serie amplia de juguetes que esperaba usar, aunque hoy, solo quería tenerlo para mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a5be40cbcf3e2e74bd3c64fcb6ef7b0"-A puesto a que Atem no sabría complacerte, no tiene lo que se necesita, y de estar vivo, yo mismo lo regresaría a su tumba con tal de que no me quite lo que es mío, así que acéptame, hazte responsable por esto que siento por ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d11fb3d034baaff1a03767734e99e667"En serio evitaba ver su rostro, no quería ver esa clase de expresiones desagradables, se perfectamente bien lo que hago, sé que no cedería por las buenas, él no es de los que aprenden por ese camino, se cómo es, lo conozco, he visto todo; desde lo horrible hasta lo maravilloso que es, solamente yo puedo estar a su lado, y es hora de que entienda como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="706f84f9d8987782f72534fe0d55e33b"A partir de ese punto, no pude contener el querer cada rincón de su cuerpo, sé que estoy siendo desconsiderado, eso también es su culpa por darme todo lo que he querido, el poder de ser un Kaiba, es una maldición como una bendición./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="044be11b41301ec3976d1d02b4c8b025"Coloque tomando mi tiempo varios vibradores en todo ese lienzo pálido que tenía por piel, una vez tapizado de esa manera, los encendí todos al mismo tiempo, ahora no podía dejar de gemir solo para mí, se estremecía de una forma tan adorable, pura, honesta; creo que no se percata de lo atractivo que puede llegar a ser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="513a75f570126eda4873ec7b63c24810"Mi miembro no dejaba de crecer ante esa escena erótica, sin apagar los vibradores, saque un frasco de lubricante para esparcirlo en esa entrada que pedía atención, la suave melodía de los gemidos invadía por completo el lugar; sería mío, era lo que mi mente no dejaba de repetir sin parar al verlo reaccionar así/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f24905a88985ca35e7f220595a2100"Gatee hacia abajo acariciando sus muslos en el proceso, para colocarme delante de su entrada, no planeaba herirlo de forma física, ya bastante era saber que no soy lo que esperaba para que el colmo sea esto; antes que pasara algo más note como intentaba fijar su mirada en mí, el esfuerzo que hacía para no cerrar los ojos de los que pude notar un destello de diferentes lagrimas combinadas con sudor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71520a699c9ba7e5deea2d3f4d124edc"De ser otras las circunstancias me habría conmovido, sin embargo no era ya nada de lo que fui antes, así que solo atine por sonreír de forma pervertida mientras me relamí los labios cuan gatito viendo a su presa. Me incline para meter mi lengua húmeda dentro de su entrada, todo él era delicioso, su interior no fue la excepción, el lubricante de fresa junto con sus fluidos hacían una combinación digna de un manjar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3ddda968a1daba1e255cde62721a7c1"Una nueva escala de gemidos llego a mi haciendo una armonía perfecta mientras deleitaba mi paladar con este banquete único, una vez que se dilato parte de la entrada, serví mucho mas lubricante para que los dedos empezaran a estimularlo, mientras el falo de Seto estaba rígido como roca; sonreí con malicia para besar desde la base a su punta infinidad de veces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e364419830716ff58f9150fcaea8ad6"Estaba perdido con la fuerte necesidad de tener todo, yo ya no podía, retire con cuidado mis dedos para ponerme en posición, baje la intensidad de los vibradores para que me prestara atención/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c66907acaba8bc3ab9848fe7d37cfce"-Seto, quiero que te relajes, aunque no lo parezca quiero que logres disfrutarlo, seré lo más gentil del mundo, ya que eres lo único preciado que me queda, te amo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bbe1bc135d80879e242229f45c4f138"Volvió a encender al máximo los vibradores, para penetrar a Seto despacio, de manera sorprendente parecía que se había resignado a relajarse, espero un momento a que se acostumbrara, para iniciar las penetraciones lentas, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron tornándose profundas; Mokuba empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las penetraciones logrando que el miembro de Seto se mantuviera erguido, en la última embestida quito la atadura del falo para que ambos lograran venirse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e2fdfd5689c5897838f40baf1d63ebd"El menor limpio con su lengua la esencia de Seto, repartiendo besos cortos luego de lamer la semilla, se retiró con cuidado del interior para darse cuenta que había caído inconsciente su belleza castaña, sonrió para incorporarse, lo había conseguido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205f48c4163fc2d023195a6781859402"Quito con delicadeza las ataduras que lo mantenían cautivo a merced de sus deseos, para recoger el desastre que había hecho, le retiro la mordaza para besarlo cuantas veces pudo, sabía que este hermoso dragón no despertaría pronto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b999e6afbc3de50ad11adfb385ba8501"Limpio su entrada con cuidado, para proseguir con su cuerpo, sí que su piel era delicada, se marcaron las ataduras dejando un rastro evidente que podrían durar días, sus muñecas fueron las mas perjudicadas, aun sin remordimiento alguno lo vistió, le puso la corbata, para besarlo mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos una vez más antes de prender los aromatizantes, no quería levantar sospecha alguna de lo que paso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec90de0df844e3bf188d931b742d018e"Miro el sofá donde yacía agotado su amada obsesión para cargarlo sin esfuerzo a la salida, junto con sus cosas, abrió la puerta mientras bajaba con Seto en brazos, llego a la recepción de la planta baja solo para encontrarse al siempre confiable Ronald/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e19be89b12c9b638040f34dbd919cc"-¡Joven Kaiba! ¿Se encuentra bien el Señor Kaiba?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6160d98d2d88e434fb6b7f10b84afe79"-¡Claro Ronald!, lo que pasa es que estábamos conversando, tanto trabajo acabo con sus fuerzas ¿Serías tan amable de traer la limusina para irnos a nuestro hogar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a90a40295c3c8f1b4f372bcc4ce9f0d5"-¡En seguida Joven Mokuba!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d00cc447c3eef1dfb263d257005fa6b7"El guardián de la Familia Kaiba no tardo en complacer la orden de Mokuba, quien al entrar por fin junto con Seto, y nuevamente solos, se dispuso a acariciar mimoso el rostro de su amado con devoción; el arribo a la Mansión fue rápido, lo mismo que fue el trayecto a la habitación de Seto, sin la más mínima pena lo cambio de ropa para ponerle la pijama, el solo se puso unos bóxer para recostarse a su lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fec696719542bfb08a4ee69ffb2b1248"No dejaba de contemplarlo, hasta que sintió que Seto volvía a cobrar la conciencia lentamente, abrió sus hermosos zafiros con pereza, miro a ambos lados del cuarto y su mirada del color marino se posó en una similar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296c7a95c3c181e6163b52172030b7ea"-Mokuba.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c6cecd85a128ebbaba7041fa561e7a1"Fue lo que su voz algo rasposa logro decir al despertar y verlo ahí en su cama, semi desnudo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f90ba500bcf58d67b506f963e9627d69".¿Si Seto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="202d066c54c86863b083ca24b861a718"-¿Por qué?...¿Porque lo hiciste?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2953456688c415b0454907556d1d93c"No había ira, pero si un latente dolor que expreso en esa simple frase/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da284296d680e7c922b1e1200c6a6ee"-Yo, ya te lo dije...Te amo Seto, intente matar esto, es algo más fuerte que yo, de verdad intente borrarlo, arrancar esto de mi pecho, pero no lo logre. Debes odiarme a muerte ahora, pero como dijo tu autor favorito "Qué sabe del amor quien no ha tenido que despreciar precisamente lo que más amaba". No me arrepiento por lo que hice, se lo que hice, y aun si me rechazas no dejare de amarte, nada de lo que hagas hará que deje de amarte así./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76faebfe603df00442580c571f94f3b5"Sin esperar, beso a Seto aferrándose fuerte a sus labios, que seguían aun rojos por las acciones cometidas en pasadas horas, sabían a gloria; el mayor estaba muy débil para apartarlo, nunca pensó que Mokuba sería ahora mas fuerte de lo que le gustaría reconocer, se separó a los pocos minutos al descubrir que no fue correspondido su beso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c6c9dc02e244c8afe1f64cb423a647a".¿De verdad esperas que acepte esto así? ¿No importa lo que crea? Porque si van a hacer las cosas, te hubiera hecho un androide parecido a mi con el que puedas jugar con total libertad; te doy hasta el amanecer para abandonar la Mansión Kaiba, estoy siendo generoso, y te prohíbo terminantemente que te acerques a mí de nuevo, ¿Entiendes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6711b497cd68049448b66298ffa8e1a1"-¡No!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a860f2e254f7546634a7ece3a6ffca9"-¿Qué acabas de decir?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe9768c3f84812513701379eac155536"-¡Te he dicho que no! Yo no me voy de aquí Seto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d3c91660e4492a1a69e437457f3ca3c"-¡Yo no te amo! ¡Nunca podre amarte cómo quieres! Hoy me di cuenta realmente de la clase de mounstro que soy, solo un mounstro puede crear un mounstro; les falle a nuestros padres, me falle a mi como hermano, y lo peor te falle a ti porque en esto no puedo apoyarte. ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de escoria de la que te enamoraste? ¡Hazme un favor y déjame solo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="141fd503306cbbebb9714fb64fa73751"Fue en ese momento en la que la conciencia enterrada de Mokuba despertó, sin embargo no podía volver atrás, aun no desarrollaban una máquina del tiempo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y sin embargo el quería creer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80de80bdf864e57c38674675bf99ff55"-Si regrese fue para que no estés solo nunca mas, se que no fue correcto lo que hice, pero estaba desesperado, muchas veces quise decirte, pero lo evadías, luego vino ese hombre que arruino nuestras vidas desde el momento que llego, claro que era un niño en ese momento, me sentía feliz de que al fin tuvieras un amigo, pero esto se torno serio, de no ser por el, yo estaría contigo en la cama sin prejuicios, me amarías solo a mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70af2e9ad2d285b2cbd544e2b1dfb2b0"-Mokuba entre Atem y yo no hubo mas que una rivalidad, quería mi titulo de regreso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="397a54d90cc79bedff84899a9c0ee492"-Para mi, nunca dejaste de ser el número uno, eres mi héroe, mi inspiración, el amor de mi vida ¿eso no significa algo para ti?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caf1f09aac02b20858f4695a56799930"-Mokuba, eres mi hermano/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170839ee5869d646e26af18c838ca697"-Dame la oportunidad de ser algo mas que eso, esta vez iremos a tu ritmo, si al final resulta ser demasiado incomodo para ti, buscare desaparecer para no estorbarte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5217cb20a0b7a784e70144329121a38"-¿A que te refieres con eso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd640d484e00b79784823e2984fde800"-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c8fb3e0d590d53e8b09e47188a683c5"-¿Por qué yo Mokuba? Dame una buena razón por la cual debo de aceptar esta locura, hay tantos buenos chicos que te harían feliz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debee83ea5e1afc5ebe9b1ea946caf3c"-Nadie es como tu Seto, te lo suplico, no como tu hermano, si no como un hombre que muere de amor por ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1e650108ed664ee1a06e94f53e1106"Luego de esa conversación intensa, me fui de su habitación, por petición suya, casi amanecía y ambos necesitábamos dormir, ya que el despertar sería un comienzo diferente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bddfb81e252958c43b7411fc8ed3857"DOS AÑOS DESPUES/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac93ba836259b71f53687b2dc76dabe2"Es difícil entender cómo fue que ocurrió, pero ahora Seto y yo somos pareja, solo que hay cosas que no me agradan de esto, es el hecho de que tengamos que ocultar nuestra relación, si eso es lo que me molesta, para la sociedad prejuiciosa seguimos siendo los hermanos Kaiba, los "solteros" más codiciados de Japón; siendo franco hay ventajas de estar de novio con tu hermano, podemos ir a muchas citas sin que la gente mire de mas, si estamos todo el tiempo juntos, no hay problema, es porque Seto cuida de mi, su "hermanito". Si compartimos cuarto de hotel en la misma cama, no tienen por qué juzgarnos solo queremos pasar tiempo juntos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2dede0e4f620ef8b64b20413ce375e"Seto es maravilloso como pensaba que sería, aunque siendo honestos es un adorable uke tras esa mascara que le pone al mundo, cada día nos entregamos a esta adictiva pasión, aunque mis ataques de posesión los controle casi totalmente, a el le da por molestarme con mis ideas de Atem de antaño, ya me las pagara, con el nuevo set que Bakura me regalo en mi cumpleaños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6892d0a5d3ffafb1f9fe18e943e46d44"Al final estaba en lo correcto, si ya conoces lo mas oscuro y puro de la persona que amas, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? No hay perdidas, mas cuando sabías de sus gustos extraños gracias a la valiosa información del historial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8139e2e77c3f463770c65fc89cdc2f52"********************************************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70678506c466efbce8c004f927f46090"(1)Te pido sinceramente amor mío de mi vida, una disculpa, yo no podre verte a la cara por un buen tiempo, si fuera tú me odiaría enormemente; en serio te amo (sé que sueno algo ridícula pero tenía que decirlo)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73d7a84cf41e1addbdea327ec7b592fb"Quiero aclarar que esto es solo un oneshot, no abra una continuación y personalmente esto fue un reto de escritura para mi, yo amo infinidad a Seto Kaiba, francamente una gran parte de mi se siente algo mal, pero es bueno ponerse retos así ya que te ayuda a crecer y salir de la zona de confort/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef6f17d2d79600352de99b66214128d"Muchas gracias individuo que estas del otro lado de la pantalla por llegar hasta el final, les pido por favor me dejen una retroalimentación, de antemano se que soy una escritora novata, pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien pero quería hacer esto posible/p 


End file.
